


Jealousy

by SoGayItHurts



Series: Ends With A Kiss | Neymes [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: But like there's also Cressi, Cuties, Dani Alves is jesus, Football cuties, I actually can't with Ney he's oh my god, I guess it's mainly Neymes, I love these two together, James is such a soft bean, M/M, Neymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: Leo didn't even know until a month or two ago. Neymar hadn't even formally told him. In fact, the only way he found out was when Neymar had left his laptop open in the changing rooms and the boys found out his top search on google was:"How to focus on football when you're stressed and probably 100% gay"----------------------------------------------------------------------------I love my fluffy football boys, James is such a soft bean, I can't in this. Anyway, please read, inspired by 'Green Is the Prettiest Colour' by Messi10_Neymar11





	Jealousy

"Ger says they're coming," Leo said, nudging his best friend.

"Who's coming?" Neymar asked.   
"Real Madrid, the whole team," Leo replied, nudging Neymar again. 

"So?"   
"All of them. Even Cristiano,"   
  
And that's when Neymar knew where this was going. He rolled his eyes and muttered a practically inaudible "here we go again". 

Every time El Clasico was coming up, Gerard help an event for both to teams to come together as a sign of unity and respect, but weird stuff always ended up happening. There had been a couple fights in the past and last time, Leo and Cristiano ended up having an intense make out session which lasted hours.   
  
They never spoke after that, though. And Leo hated it. The only contacts they made after it were snarky comments or the odd eye roll. Leo still really liked him, but instead of being straight forward, he was as rude to Cris as possible. So Leo had resorted to his Plan B: Jealousy.   
  
"I'm not doing it," Neymar refused.  
"Please, Ney?"   
"I'm not doing it,"   
"Come on, all you have to do is pretend you love me,"   
"Well right now you're making me hate you," Neymar smiled so you couldn't take him seriously.

It took five minutes, and a bunch of crazy promised, for Neymar to finally agree.  
  
"What am I meant to do?" He asked.   
"Just be overly flirtatious and touchy, basically how you normally are," Leo teased.   
"It is in my nature to be touchy don't blame me," Neymar argued, and the conversation changed to a completely different topic.   
  
And it was settled.   
  
———————————   
  
On the day of the actual event, Gerard waited at the door for everyone to arrive. The entire Real Madrid team arrived at once and the Barça boys came in their own time, until only two people remained.   
  
Lionel and Neymar.   
  
The doorbell rang ten minutes after everyone had settled in and Dani answered it, to reveal Neymar and Leo holding hands and giggling to themselves. He gave Neymar a questioning look, but only received a wink from his Brazilian buddy. And that was enough to explain that it was just another one of Leo's tricks.  
  
The two boys greeted everyone, and sat down comfortably on the couch in a warm cuddle. A circle with a few other people surrounded them, nobody questioning what they were doing. The conversations were nice, sweet and fun, as if they were not long-time rivalling teams.  
  
Until a certain Cristiano sat down in between Gareth and Karim.   
  
"Ronaldo," Leo spat, earning a cold look from his admirable nemisis. Leo coughed, to signal to Neymar that it was time for the love to reach the maximum.   
  
"Hey guys, have I told you how much I love Leo, like he is actually the light of my life, I genuinely don't know where I would be without my Leo-"   
"We KNOW! You've told us at least fifty times in the last ten minutes," Sergio pointed out.   
  
Neymar planted a kiss on Leo's cheek, and pressed his head against his chest.   
  
"I love you," He stated.   
"I love you MORE," Leo replied.   
"No, you don't understand I love you so much,"   
"I still love you more," They continued battling between them until Sergi threw a pillow at them and told them to shut up.  
  
They silenced, but still gave each other fond looks every couple of seconds. On the other side of the circle, however, things were not all lovely. Cristiano sat and watched, his blood boiling as Neymar wrapped his little fingers around Leo's. His Leo. He thought they actually had something, he thought today would be the day he would get a replay of what happened last time. But here he was watching the person he accidentally fell for, fall in love with some one else.

And the worst thing was Neymar knew what he was doing. He knew he was pissing off Cris. Every time he kissed Leo's cheek or told him he loved him, he always looked at Cris.   
  
And then Cris finally cracked.   
  
Neymar turned his head to face Leo, before kissing him. There and then. On the lips. And he glared at Cris as he did it. And Cris had had enough.   
  
"Can you fucking stop? It's disgusting, we don't need to hear about how much you guys love each other every five seconds, nobody gives a single shit, just shut the fuck up and let us talk. I don't know why I came here, but I'm sure it wasn't to see two fucking weird Barça boys make out in front of me," He yelled, and with that, he stomped towards the door.

Neymar laughed. He actually laughed. Cris must have heard the chuckle from behind him, because he turned around, gave Neymar a final cold look and mouthed "leave him alone" before storming out.   
  
There was silence for a couple of seconds before Dani began talking about his dead cat.   
"Should I go and see him?" Neymar whispered to Leo, who nodded in reply.   
"Tell him I'll come to him soon," Neymar nodded and left, leaving Leo alone with the others.   
  
And he smiled to himself, because as far as he was concerned, his plan had worked.

—————————————————   
  
Leo went around and spoke to a couple more people before he returned to the couch to sit alone. That didn't last very long, as a tall boy sat beside him. As he looked up, he saw the face of Real Madrid's James Rodríguez.   
  
"Are you and Neymar a thing?" He suddenly asked, and Leo contemplated on whether or not he could tell the truth or not. However, he decided to keep the act going until Neymar came back.   
  
"Yes," He replied.   
"Like a couple?"   
"Yep,"  
"Together?"   
"Yes,"   
"Like a collective item?"  
"Correct,"  
  
James turned his head, mouthing an "Oh", before continuing to speak.   
  
"Do you like him?"   
"Yes,"  
"Do you REALLY like him, though?"  
"I'm certain I do,"  
"Does he like you?"  
"He says he does, and I trust him, so yes,"   
  
James went quiet again, almost as if he were talking to himself in his mind, before he turned back to Messi.  
  
"Well, he may like you but I don't," James said, but his voice was so soft and sweet you could hardly tell if he meant it or not.   
  
"Not just you, I don't like Neymar aswell, I'm not just singling you out, I hate Neymar too, I don't like him one bit, no, no,no, I never liked him, I have never even thought about it, I mean, what is there to like about Neymar, am I right?" James rattled on.   
  
Leo smiled, as James continued.   
  
"Well, maybe you don't agree, because you're dating him, but I don't like him, I'd never ever like to date him, obviously, because I don't like him. Not even a tiny bit, not his hazel eyes or his pretty smile or his soft-looking hair, no siree, not me, I don't like him not even a tad bit, never ever ever,"   
  
And Leo smiled a bit wider as James carried on.   
  
"Why would I even like him? I've hardly ever spoke to him, we're on opposite teams! How would that work out, huh? I mean imagine if I did like him, not that I do. Why would I ever ever ever like Neymar, Leo? I'd be crazy to like him, Leo, I'd...be...crazy," James slowed down when he realised he was rambling on. His face went slightly red and he placed his head in his palms. 

"James," Leo calmly said.   
"Yes,"   
"Do you like Neymar?"   
"No no no, I hate him to the core-"  
"JAMES!" Leo said slightly louder.  
  
James calmed down from his flustered state and apologised to Leo.  
  
"Don't apologise, James, just answer me," James sighed, and tried to speak.   
"I-but-not-what-no-you-he-UGH" He moaned in frustration and whispered a soft, "A little bit,"   
  
Leo grinned at his answer.   
  
"Why are you smiling, I just said I might maybe possibly temporarily just a tiny bit like your boyfriend," James asked.   
"He's not my boyfriend," Leo simply answered.  
"What?"   
"He's not my boyfriend," He repeated himself.   
  
"But you were all cuddly and I asked you and you said ye-"   
"It's fake,"   
"Why would you fake a relationship with Neymar?"  
  
"We just pulled it on for today, to piss off Cristiano, you see, good old Leo's got a crush of his own,"  
James smiled as he heard the words.   
  
"You and Cris would be cute," James agreed, Leo chuckled softly.   
"You're only saying that because it's not me and Ney,"  
"NO! I genuinely think you two would be cute," James defended himself.  
"Thanks, James," Leo smiled at the awkward Colombian.   
  
"Leo,"   
"Yeah,"   
"Do you uh...happen to know if uh...Neymar's uh..."   
"Seeing anyone?" Leo finished the sentence. James blushed aggressively, but nodded his head. Leo smiled once again at how flustered the younger boy was.  
  
"Well, he just broke up with his girlfriend a couple months ago, so..."  
"Girlfriend?" James' eyes widened. Leo simply nodded.   
  
"Oh," James' expression dropped again, and he turned around.   
  
That's when Leo realised James though that Neymar was interested in girls. Even though the reason he broke up with his girlfriend was because he was, in fact, only attracted to males. Leo didn't even know until a month or two ago.  
  
Neymar hadn't even formally told him. In fact, the only way he found out was when Neymar had left his laptop open in the changing rooms and the boys found out his top search on google was:

"How to focus on football when you're stressed and probably 100% gay"   
  
They never really spoke about it after, nobody really brought the subject up again. Neymar didn't speak about it either, almost pretending that they didn't know.  
"Yeah, they broke up, he's not that into girls," Leo explained, to which James nodded understandingly, even though a small smirk was sprouting from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Do you uh...know if uh...he's interested in anybody?"   
"I don't think so,"  
"Are you sure? I mean, I've seen the way he looks at Rafinha and Ivan and-"  
"James, don't worry," James took a deep breath, turned to Leo and apologised once again.  
  
"Sorry, I've just never liked someone before,"   
"Ever?"  
"Never, not even a childhood crush, I don't know why, I just never have,"   
  
"Well, don't worry about it, I'll try to slot you in to our conversations," Leo agreed. He had to admit, the Colombian was cute, and maybe Neymar needed someone to look after.   
  
"What about you? Cris always gets mean when he's around you, but when we talk about you and you aren't there he always smiles, you know. He tried to hide it, too, but I see him," James spoke.  
Leo smiled again, at the thought of it.  
  
"And he gets grumpy every time we watch one of your matches and you hug Neymar after you score. He says it's because you scored, but I'm pretty sure it's just pure jealousy," James continued.  
  
"What about you?" Leo asked.   
"What _about_ me?"  
  
"Do you get grumpy when I hug Ney?"   
"No,"  
"Whatever you say, mate," Leo smirked, not believing his words to be true.   
  
The boys had casual conversation for a while, going off topic and talking about anything and everything, until Neymar walked in and beckoned for Leo to leave the room.   
  
"Well, there's my call to go and see Cris, it's been nice talking to you, James. You should go and talk to Ney while I'm gone, he's a nice lad," Leo left, waving back at James.  
  
James, however, did not go and talk to Neymar, but instead left to go and talk to Luka and Marcelo who were at the other side of the room. Because he could hardly speak to Neymar's friend, let alone Neymar himself.   
  
————————————   
  
A month later and El Clasico came by, and the Real Madrid boys were out luck. Five minutes in and the score was already 1-0 to Barcelona.  
  
The defence attempted to step up their game, but within half an hour, the score was 2-0 and the Madrid boys were disheartened. It was almost half time, and half the pitch was filled with misery and gloom and the other was packed with bright smiles.  
  
The Real strikers tried desperately to score before the half time whistle, but their effort proved worthless, as the half ended 2-0, with the two goals being scored by Neymar and Luis Suarez. The two teams went back into the tunnel, and in the Barça locker room, the air was filled with happiness.   
  
Dani and Neymar joked around, throwing about Mark's sweaty vest, before chucking it on Leo's head. That's when they realised that Leo had been suspiciously silent the entire time.  
  
"Leo?" Neymar seemed concerned and sat down beside his best friend, "You ok?"   
"Yeah, just worried about Cris,"   
  
Neymar rolled his eyes but smiled all the more, Leo and Cris had only been dating for a month and they acted as if they could hardly live without each other. They called each other every morning, night, day, evening, afternoon, ANY time they got.   
  
Neymar could hardly speak to Leo without him bringing up Cris. Everything lead back to Cris, every practice or match always ended up trailing back to Cris.   
  
And even though it was annoying, Neymar had to admit that there was something about them that Neymar longed for. That he didn't have, and he guessed he never would have.   
  
He tried the whole dating thing, it never really worked out. He'd had three girlfriends, even though he was almost certain he liked boys. He never really had any boyfriends either. He was too confused, stressed about football and busy annoying Rafinha to have time to think about romance. But also at the same time, he wished he did, and sometimes he'd stay awake thinking about someone and wonder what it would be like to be with them.   
  
"Don't worry, mate, we'll win the match now and apologise later," Neymar patted his shoulder, he simply didn't know what to say after that, he didn't know how hard it would be to play against your boyfriend in a match that 400 million people watched. Leo simply nodded and soon enough, the second half began.   
  
60 minutes in and the score became 4-0 to Barça, and the Madrid fans silenced in cold misery. The two goals in the second half were a header from Sergi Roberto and a lovely kick from Neymar once again.  
  
On the side lines, Benitez (the manager of Real) yelled and spat and stomped about, as the Real Madrid players lost hope in the game. He watched every player of his team, wondering who to sub off, and replace with Modric, their only hope of saving the match, until his eyes laid on James, who innocently waited for the ball to come him way.   
  
"PLEASE SIR! I CALL FOR A SUBSTITUTION," He yelled, grabbing Luka aggressively by the arm and pulling him towards the pitch.   
  
The man nodded, signalling to them to bring off James. Marcelo tapped his shoulder as he was caught off-guard, looking for the ball.   
  
"James, you've been called off, buddy,"  
"What, why?"  
"I don't know," 

Slightly ashamed, James walked toward the bench, looking around one more time, until his eyes met Neymar's. He averted his eyes immediately and ran to sit down in shame.   
  
"Benitez, Sir, why am I off? I'm in fine condition," James asked softly. The man simply turned around.  
  
"Sir?" He repeated.  
"Because you were not playing at your best, Rodríguez, and we only need the best to win against Barca. You were not defending properly, and to win now, we need all the best to be on," His couch shouted, too much for James' fragile ears. 

He all the more nodded, respected the managers decision and decided it was best if he just watched from the side. He watched as the Madrid boys still did not manage to score a single goal.   
  
In the 90th minute, when all hope was already lost, Neymar dribbled halfway across the pitch and somehow managed to powerfully kick the ball over the goalkeeper's head and right into the back of the net. James couldn't help but smile, and even though Benitez and others on the bench glared at him, he gently clapped for him and sat back in his seat. The final whistle went and everyone went back down the tunnel. James stood up to see his team mates, but was stopped by Benitez who gave him a final glare and then spoke.   
  
"Why are you smiling? Do you not think of it as a humiliation, that we have lost by 5 goals? Maybe if you knew how to fucking play, we would actually be alright, so don't smile when it's your fault we lost," He yelled before turning his head and leaving. James was slightly disheartened, but all the more, snuffed a bit and carried on with his life.   
  
He entered the changing room and was met with a group of grunting men. Nobody spoke to one another, and James hated the atmosphere, horribly. He got changed quickly and headed for the door, but was once again stopped by his teammate Pepe.  
  
"Trying to escape, huh? You can't escape the fact that you let them lose, mate, I'm disappointed, we only want the best here, James," He said, and something about it just prickled his skin.  
  
Just knowing that his own teammate actually believes that he is not worthy of being on the team and also having the manager, of whom is in charge of who stays and goes, tell you that only the best can play just hurt him. And James is a soft person, far too soft for criticism or insults, against him or anybody he knew. So it was worse when he felt a single drop of water drop down his face. He sat outside the changing rooms, in hopes that they may calm down when they come out.  
  
So he sat alone in the tunnel for ten minutes, slightly puffy eyed and rather down, when a sweaty Barça player came his way.   
  
"Leo said you'd be here," Neymar smiled, and James stood up to greet him.

"Hey," James softly said.  
"Are you alright, James,"   
"Yeah, I'm good, it's fine, I'm doing ok,"   
"Well, I just popped by to keep things okay between our teams," 

"It's fine, you played really well, it was a fair play," James said, although his teammates would not have agreed.   
  
There was silence, the two tried not to look at each other's faces but ended up just looking awkwardly at the ground. When they finally DID make eye contact, Neymar finally coughed and began talking.   
  
"You played well yourself,"   
"Thanks, But-uh, I was subbed off, so I didn't play for a bit,"   
"I saw, a shame really, reckon you could have saved your team," 

James smiled softly and then shook his head.   
  
"I'm pretty sure it was my fault we lost anyway," He chuckled as he said it, but his eyes watered slightly. Neymar smiled for a second, before he notice the red colour in James' eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, are you crying?" He asked, genuinely concerned about James, and wrapped both arms around him.   
"No, no, I'm fine, sorry," James gave a weak smile, but all the more embraced Neymar's warmth.   
  
He smelt sweet, as if he hadn't been playing a sweaty match of football for the past 90 minutes. James tucked his nose into Neymar's shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter? Is it because of the match?" Neymar asked, letting go, his hand slowly tracing down James' arm to land on his hand.  
  
"Just feel like I've let the team down," James snuffed, wiping his face with his sleeve.   
"Well, don't, I watched you play, you were great, always looking for where the ball was heading to next, the entire team doesn't depend on you,"  
"Well, I still have my part to play,"   
"And you did play your part, but you can't play other people's parts as well,"  
"But did I really play my part? Did I do anything to help the team defend or attack in any way?" James looked down at the floor as he spoke.   
  
"You _did,_ without knowing maybe, but you did, James, you played amazingly,"   
"But we still lost so-"  
"That doesn't matter, you have next game, and the game after and so many games in future, surely you've lost in the past, right? And there are times where you've lost in the past and you've forgotten by now, so don't worry, this'll be history in a bit,"  
  
James didn't reply, he nodded, still looking down and then muttered a "Sorry" under his breath. Neymar gently lifted his chin up so that they were now face to face.  
  
James looked directly into Ney's eyes and felt the urge to kiss him, more than ever now that he was facing him, more than ever now that their hands were touching, more than ever now that Neymar's head was moving closer and closer to his.  
  
"NEY!" Dani called, "WE'RE LEAVING, COME ON,"   
  
"I'm coming, give me a second!" Neymar called.   
  
He turned back to James, used his own sleeves to wipe James' final tear that lingered on his cheek and smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked again,   
"Yeah, Sorry you had to see me crying for five minutes," James apologised, but smiled as he did.   
  
"It's fine, really,"  
"I didn't really imagine our first meeting to be like this," James said, but blushed as soon as he realised what he had just said.  
  
Neymar smirked as James' cheeks got redder and redder.

"You've imagines our first meeting before?" He asked.  
"I-uh-um-I-" James' stutter returned again as he failed to answer, but by the time he could think of something to say, Neymar's lips were crashing into his, in a sweet, long and loving kiss. It took at least five minutes of non-stop kissing, with stops only for breath, for Neymar to finally let go and talk again.  
  
"Have you imagined our first meeting before?"   
"I-um, I, we, they, um, yes?" James replied, still red in the cheeks from the kiss he'd been waiting so long for. Neymar smiled, and placed a soft hand underneath James's face.  
  
_"So have I,"_


End file.
